


Returning The Favor

by JingleBee



Series: Teacher's Pet [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Ai, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apple on a desk? Too Easy! Ai has other ways of showing appreciation for his favorite teacher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning The Favor

Sousuke stood against the wall of his bedroom,letting the boy's small hands roam over his muscular body. He gave a small chuckle,as he tried to mimic the things he would usually do to him. Pinching and twisting his nipples through his shirt,but gentle,afraid to hurt him. Ai dropped to his knees behind Sousuke,unbuckling and pulling down his pants.

Ai gave a light smack to Sousuke's large rear. "Y..you ready for this...baby?" his voice cracked while trying to sound dominant.  
  
Sousuke laughed once more. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course! If you can do it then so can I!"  
"Alright then." Sousuke grabbed one of his toned cheeks and pulled it aside to reveal his tight ass. "Let's see what you've got."  
Ai gave a few apprehensive licks to Sousuke's hole. After hearing a small sigh escape his teacher's lips,he pushed his tongue inside of him,licking to his heart's content.  
"Mmm...you're doing very good,baby." Sousuke moaned.  
  
Ai hummed into his lover in response as he continued. He reached up to grab Sousuke's hard,leaking cock and start stroking. Sousuke thought that Ai was surprisingly good at this. Perhaps he was learning too much from him.

  
Ai could tell Sousuke was close,and stopped his licks to dot Sousuke's butt with kisses. "Are you ready,handsome?" he said as seductively as timid voice could convey.  
"Gimme all you got,kid." Sousuke replied. He let himself be dragged and thrown onto the bed by the boy. He propped himself on his hands and knees,Ai's usual position. Ai himself placed himself behind Sousuke,lubing his own hard cock.

  
Ai hissed as he pressed his sensitive head into Sousuke's wet,fluttering hole as deep as it would go.

  
"Uhn!.." Sousuke cried. Ai was small enough not to cause too much pain,but it still felt strange.

"Are you okay sensei?"  
  
"I can handle it. How do you feel?"  
  
"It's..you're really amazing sensei.."  
  
Ai started to slowly stroke himself into Sousuke's heat. He wrapped his arms around Sou's large body as best as he could as he desperately humped against him. Sousuke panted as Ai grinded right against his prostate.   
  
"That...feels really good.." he said. He had never been topped before,but being on the receiving end for once started to feel nice.  
Ai smiled and peppered his teacher's toned back with kisses. He started to feel himself coming closer and wrapped his hands around Sousuke's thick,aching cock,pumping to his heart's content.

"Ah..Sensei.." Ai breathed into Sousuke's back. "You're so tight...I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Go ahead Ai..it's okay."  
  
Ai took Sousuke's cue to spill his load into his teacher. Afterwards he flopped onto his side to catch his breath. Locks of his soft,sweaty gray hair was met with Sousuke's gentle hand.  
  
"You did a very good job." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you sensei!"   
  
Ai shuffled his head away from Sousuke's hand to his lap. He remembered his teacher still hadn't came.  
Sousuke gave a small chuckle. "You're such a good little student."

  
Ai responded with a smile and a small kiss to Sousuke's head.

**Author's Note:**

> h


End file.
